


chamber music

by traveller



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-17
Updated: 2004-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traveller/pseuds/traveller





	chamber music

dom hums and mumbles, doesn't sound like english. it sounds vaguely rhythmic if not entirely on key. a drinking song. billy brushes his hair back from his forehead. the radiator clunks and shakes and hisses.

"tell me about germany. I've never been, how is it?"

dom's eyes open, dark in the half light. billy prefers soft grey to, say, shocking azure, or melting chocolate. dom shakes his head. his beard scratches loudly against the worn denim of billy's trouser leg.

"um. it's fat. and it's got beer. loads of it." dom closes his eyes again.

"ah."

"what? I don't remember, not really. bach was german."

"aye, he was, dommie." billy's thumb brushes back and forth along the high ridge of dom's cheekbone. "you're sleeping here tonight?"

"'m sleeping right wherever I fall. um. here."

"in my lap?"

"'m sleeping. hush."

billy's leg is long since numb; at this point it doesn't do to argue. dom's humming changes to soft snoring, he's drooling a bit, mouth open and slack with sleep. billy props his head on his free hand, elbow on the back of the couch. the corners of his eyes have gone damp and salty, in the best possible way.


End file.
